nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Of Suns and Moons
Of Suns and Moons (太陽と月の, Taiyō to Tsuki no), is an All-Original Science Fantasy Atompunk/Raypunk Manga/Light Novel series being written by Shea Marks. Setting Of Suns and Moons is a Science Fantasy Space Opera that includes many Conspiracy, Ufology, Occult, and Religious references and information in the form of a fictional story of epic proportions. The overall and Common tropes in this series will include various forms of Raygun Gothic and Crystal Spires and Togas mixed in with Magitek and other hints of Retro Futurism. The story starts in 2021 after first contact with Earth between various Extraterrestrial and Terran Nations and explores the hardships faced by both sides in the coming years as a great transition challenges them all. Summary 11,600 years ago a series of three cataclysms occurred on earth due to supernatural means caused by a war between the Antedilluvian civilizations known as Atlantis and Lemuria. The most notable one being the third and last one known as the great flood. As a result the earth's axial tilt was reduced from it's previous 30 degree inclination and mystical energy within the ley lines and vile vortices were disrupted plunging humanity into a new stone age. Most of the space traveling capable species were able to leave earth before it was too late with some of them being part of the Atlantean race. In 2021 the Earth was involved in a brutal conflict called World War Three which lasted until 2023. This War was not just between humans but also of extraterrestrials. The Atlanteans were the first to intervene and save earth from further catastrophe but by then about 1 billion Aryans Died. It was primarily The Atlanteans that put the effort to helping Earth's society rebuild and gain their independence afterwards. Now in the 21st century CE during the late 2020s, 5 Years after World War Three and 200 years after the last Galactic War, Earth has regained it's mystical connections with it's inhabitants and earth is once more a spiritual hotspot in the galaxy and has reached the point of public first contact with more than a thousand races of aliens and is a part of a Solar System Nation Called the Solarian Union. Despite this, earth is now involved in a galactic cold war between the Sphere Alliance and the Shadow Entente. The Atlantean people begin a program where Terrans and Atlanteans exchange colonists to encourage coexistence and exchange of information in earth's early interstellar years. A young Atlantean Prince and Magus by the name of Lucifer Araceli Inlustris meets a few of these Terrans on his home planet, Gaia. Together with a few of his friends form a treasure hunting and mercenary group to explore the galaxy and take on dangerous jobs while accumulating funding for Magical research. Lucifer however has an Alterior motive for doing this, and that is to find out who is orchestrating the civil unrest and corruption within parliament of the Atlantean Empire. The Atlantean Empire is going through a transitional period with a lot of civil unrest as the older and younger generations' views and priorities conflict. It has been 200 years since the end of the last galactic war and the age of bloodshed and conquest came to a close. Sadly, there are still a lot of older generations whom are skeptical of this new empire sustained by diplomacy and compassion, some even go further as to attempt a coup. Some of these extremists are only the tip of the iceberg of things that stand in the way of Lucifer's dreams of a Utopian Empire. Soundtrack The soundtrack mainly consists of Music from the 30s through the 70s, Specifically Swing, Doo Wop, Rock N Roll, Disco, Soul, Pop, Surf Music, and Jazz. Aside from these genres the rest of the soundtrack consists of classical and modern orchestral pieces. Cast !!!UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!! Protagonists Primary *'Lucifer Araceli Inlustris' (Atlantean) Major *'Carmael Layla Alaltair' (Elioud) *'Nathan Lee Skyhawk' (Aryan) *'Alice Aria MacArthur' (Aryan) *'Isabella Felicia Octavius' (Atlantean) *'Tenshi Fujioka' (Aryan) *'Kaede Fujioka' (Aryan) *'Asahiko Minamoto' (Aryan) *'Kotori Minamoto' (Aryan) *'Saito Tanaka' (Aryan) *'Aishu Song' (Aryan) *'Sebastian Alistair Caldwell' (Aryan) *'Alexander Alonso Wagner' (Aryan) *'Adeline Claire Dubois' (Aryan) *'Zendaya Taraja Okafor' (Aryan) *'Elikapeka Kai Kalani' (Aryan) *'Aurora Aurelia Inlustris' (Atlantean) *'Atticus Anton Inlustris' (Atlantean) *'Estelle Sofia Inlustris' (Atlantean) *'Altalune Cherie Coiteux' (Atlantean) *'Arielle Elise Colette' (Lemurian) *'Augustine Anthony Inlustris' (Atlantean) *'Serafina Angelica Inlustris' (Atlantean) *'Annabelle April Inlustris' (Atlantean) *'Corvin Quincy Inlustris' (Atlantean) *'Cornelius Celeste Octavius' (Atlantean) *'Felix Flavian Falco' (Atlantean) *'Louise Noelle LaCroix' (Atlantean) *'Claire Elaine LaCroix' (Atlantean) *'Natalie Soleil Inlustris' (Atlantean) *'Ashtar Sheran' (Plejaran) *'Jesus Christ' (Plejaran) Minor *'Ace Fidel Octavius' (Atlantean) *'Corneille Clovis LaCroix' (Atlantean) *'Rosaline Etoile Inlustris' (Atlantean) *'Sebastian Calloway Inlustris' (Atlantean) *'Cleopatra Nicoline Inlustris' (Atlantean) *'Florent Fidele Inlustris' (Atlantean) *'Crescent Eulalie Inlustris' (Atlantean) *'TBA' (Atlantean) *'TBA' (Atlantean) *'TBA' (Plejaran) *'TBA' (Draconian) *'TBA' (Solipsi Rai) *'TBA' (Andromedan) *'TBA' (Lemurian) *'TBA' (Carian) *'TBA' (Lyran) *'TBA' (Ummite) *'TBA' (Atlantean) *'TBA' (Annunaki) *'TBA' (Lyran) *'TBA' (Yahyel) *'TBA' (Procyonian) *'TBA' (Selenite) *'TBA' (Lemurian) *'TBA' (Lemurian) *'TBA' (Lemurian) *'TBA' (Orion) *'TBA' (Eben) *'TBA' (Nommo) *'TBA' (Antarian) *'TBA' (Octorian) *'TBA' (Estican) *'TBA' (Muffat) *'TBA' (Cetian) *'TBA' (Blue Avian) *'TBA' (Largan) *'TBA' (Korendian) *'TBA' (Cygnusian) *'TBA' (Orion) *'TBA' (Lemurian) *'TBA' (Antarean) *'TBA' (Altairian) *'TBA' (Shakani) *'TBA' (Akartian) *'TBA' (Santinian) Supporting *'TBA' (Atlantean) *'TBA' (Atlantean) *'TBA' (Atlantean) *'TBA' (Atlantean) *'TBA' (Atlantean) *'Lucifer' (Angel) *'Azazel' (Angel) *'Michael' (Angel) *'Gabriel' (Angel) *'Raziel' (Angel) *'Ariel' (Angel) *'Metatron' (Angel) *'Samael' (Angel) *'Azrael' (Angel) *'Lailah' (Angel) *'Sophia' (Primal) *'Sariel' (Angel) *'Baraqiel' (Angel) *'Bezaliel' (Angel) *'Barachiel' (Angel) *'Nathaniel' (Angel) *'Shamsiel' (Angel) *'Samyaza' (Angel) *'Turiel' (Angel) *'Tamiel' (Angel) *'Arakiel' (Angel) *'Uriel' (Angel) *'Anael' (Angel) *'Daniel' (Angel) *'Remiel' (Angel) *'Raguel' (Angel) *'Sandalphon' (Angel) *'Jophiel' (Angel) *'Zadkiel' (Angel) *'Haniel' (Angel) *'Sariel' (Angel) *'Camael' (Angel) *'Cassiel' (Angel) *'Sachiel' (Angel) *'Kokabiel' (Angel) *'Chazaqiel' (Angel) *'Amaros' (Angel) *'Batariel' (Angel) *'Jeremiel' (Angel) *'Ananiel' (Angel) *'Zaqiel' (Angel) *'Phanuel' (Angel) *'Sathariel' (Angel) *'Yomiel' (Angel) *'Gadreel' (Angel) *'Sarael' (Angel) *'Liwet'(Angel) *'Elyon' (Deity) *'Asherah' (Deity) *'Zeus' (Deity) *'Hera' (Deity) *'Poseidon' (Deity) *'Hades' (Deity) *'Persephone' (Deity) *'Amaterasu' (Deity) *'Susanoo' (Deity) *'Tsukiyomi' (Deity) *'Ra' (Deity) *'Horus' (Deity) *'Ihy' (Deity) *'Hathor' (Deity) *'Ashtart' (Deity) *'TBA' (Paragon) *'TBA' (Paragon) *'TBA' (Paragon) *'TBA' (Paragon) *'TBA' (Paragon) *'TBA' (Archon) *'TBA' (Archon) Antagonists Primary *'Nero Noctis Elysius' (Atlantean) Major *'Nefertari Alayla Argyros' (Atlantean) *'Yahweh' (Deity) *'Iblis' (Devil) *'Beelzebub' (Devil) *'Belphagor' (Devil) *'Asmodeus' (Devil) *'Mammon' (Devil) *'Belial' (Devil) *'Leviathan' (Devil) *'Abaddon' (Devil) *'Astaroth' (Devil) *'Lucifuge' (Devil) *'Egyn' (Devil) *'Oriens' (Devil) *'Paimon' (Devil) *'Bael' (Devil) *'Beleth' (Devil) *'Amaymon' (Devil) *'Adramelech' (Deity) *'Neti Sangasu' (Annunaki) *'Ninki Ninkurra' (Annunaki) *'Siduri Ninkurra' (Annunaki) *'Talan Kateln' (Maitre) *'Etel Shubnalu' (Annunaki) *'Nasha Sisuthros' (Annunaki) *'TBA' (Kyllimir-Auk) *'Loryax Thimpakmin' (Draconian) *'Thameila Nyachal' (Draconian) *'TBA' (Markabian) *'TBA' (Tanzany) Minor *'Mastema' (Angel) *'Loki' (Deity) *'Amatsu Mikaboshi' (Deity) *'Araphel' (Primal) *'Abraxas' (Deity) *'Set' (Deity) *'Ragan Cohren' (Indugutk) *'Antum Gemekala' (Annunaki) Supporting *'TBA' (Draconian) *'TBA' (Maitre) *'TBA' (Saurian) *'TBA' (Iguanoid) *'TBA' (Rigelian) *'TBA' (Archon) *'Apophis' (Deity) *'TBA' (Archon) *'TBA' (Archon) *'TBA' (Archon) *'TBA' (Archon) More Coming Soon... Light Novel Series Series One Of Suns and Moons: Volume One Of Suns and Moons: Volume Two Of Suns and Moons: Volume Three Of Suns and Moons: Volume Four Of Suns and Moons: Volume Five Of Suns and Moons: Volume Six Of Suns and Moons: Volume Seven Chapters Series One Volume One Volume Two Volume Three Volume Four Volume Five Volume Six Volume Seven Inspirations The series was inspired by various anime but was primarily inspired by several conspiracy theories, religious/philosophical works and scientific theories as well as various mythologies, occultism/esotericism, and supernatural origins. One of it's main foundations is the works of Edgar Cayce's prophecies and Helena Blavatsky's messages as well as some HP Lovecraft among other works. Ancient Aliens is also a big influence in this series' creation. Themes Season One Opening Theme: Judy and The Affections - Dum Dum De Dip Closing Theme Arc 1: Hushabye - The Mystics Closing Theme Arc 2: Whispering Bells - The Dell Vikings Closing Theme Arc 3: Tonight Tonight - The Mello Kings Closing Theme Arc 4: Till Then - The Classics Closing Theme Arc 5: Why Do Fools Fall In Love - Frankie Lymon and The Teenagers Closing Theme Arc 6: Over The Mountain Across The Sea - Johnnie and Joe Closing Theme Arc 7: In The Still Of The Night - The Five Satins Closing Theme Arc 8: Denise - Randy and The Rainbows Closing Theme Arc 9: Forever - The Four Chevelles Closing Theme Arc 10: This I swear - The Skyliners Closing Theme Arc 11: Earth Angel - The Penguins Closing Theme Arc 12: This Magic Moment - The Drifters Closing Theme Arc 13: Stand By Me - Ben E. King Closing Theme Arc 14: Be My Baby - The Ronettes Closing Theme Arc 15: Sweetest Dreams Season Two Opening Theme: Get Right Back To Where We Started From - Maxine Nightingale Closing Theme Arc 16: Magic - Pilot Closing Theme Arc 17: I'm Gonna Make You Love Me - The Temptations & The Supremes Closing Theme Arc 18: Can't Help Myself - The Four Tops Closing Theme Arc 19: Build Me Up Buttercup - The Foundations Closing Theme Arc 20: Everlasting Love - Robert Knight Closing Theme Arc 21: Hooked On A Feeling - Blue Swede Closing Theme Arc 22: Aint No Mountain High Enough - Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrel Closing Theme Arc 23: Rock The Boat - The Hues Corporation Closing Theme Arc 24: Who Loves You - The Four Seasons Closing Theme Arc 25: Baby, Now That I Found You - The Foundations Closing Theme Arc 26: Oh What A Night (December 63) - The Four Seasons Closing Theme Arc 27: I Want You Back - The Jackson Five Closing Theme Arc 28: Ooh Child - The Five Stairsteps Closing Theme Arc 29: Sweetest Dreams Season Three Opening Theme: Basket Case - The Top Cats Closing Theme Arc 1: No Heart To Spare - The Go Getters Closing Theme Arc 2: Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy - The Andrews Sisters Closing Theme Arc 3: Jump Jive and Wail - Louis Prima Closing Theme Arc 4: We'll Meet Again - Benny Goodman Closing Theme Arc 5: It's Been A Long Long Time - Harry James Closing Theme Arc 6: Woo Hoo - The Rock-A-Teens Closing Theme Arc 7: Rocket 88 - Jackie Brenston & Ike Turner Closing Theme Arc 8: Moonglow - The Benny Goodman Quartet Closing Theme Arc 9: Rock This Town - The Stray Cats Closing Theme Arc 10: Sexy & Seventeen - The Stray Cats Closing Theme Arc 11: I'm Beginning To See The Light - Harry James Closing Theme Arc 12: Old School - Si Cranstoun Closing Theme Arc 13: Dynamo - Si Cranstoun Closing Theme Arc 14: Northside Gal - JD McPherson Closing Theme Arc 15: Devil In Disguise - Elvis Presley Closing Theme Arc 16: Burning Love - Elvis Presley Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **Any concept or work by the author relating to this series is sole property of the user and cannot be used, referenced, or redistributed without his or her permission. **Yes my real life name is Shea Marks. **If you wish to collaborate with the author please contact him or her at their userpage, ArtistOfTheDaleks. Yes you will be mentioned in the contributor page within books upon publishing and given credit for your contributions. **High quality original art is a crucial need in this project if any artist wishes to join in they are all welcome. **© Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 01:37, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content